Nick/Quotes
A list of Nick's Quotes heard so far in Left 4 Dead 2. *'[' Response to Ellis' horse comment ]''' "Ever eaten a horse? It's tasty." *[' ''When shot at ]' "Are you ''really going to shoot a guy in a $3,000 suit? Come on!" *"DON'T. SHOOT. ME." *"YOU. ARE. SHOOTING. ME." *"Well thank you for ventilating my suit." *"Damn!... you suck at shooting." *"You shoot me again and I'll drop ya." *"Shoot me again. Shoot me again, I dare ya'." *"Shoot me again, I'm not dead yet!" *"Stop shooting me." *"Shooting me, doesn't get us, anywhere! *"Do that again and I will bury you alive." *"Can we not shoot each other, please?" *"Can you stop shooting me?" *"I don't know who started this shit, 'kay? But let's just stop the friendly fire right now." *"Unless you want to be picking your teeth up off the floor, stop shooting me." * '''[When in low health]''' "I really screwed the pooch back there." *[' ''In a calm voice ]''' "Don't shoot each other." *[' ''After someone says Nick shot them ]''' "If you'd looked out, you wouldn't get hit!" *"We got a safe house!" *[' ''After lighting several Infected on fire ]''' "Smells like dinner!" *[' ''When he grabs an axe ]''' "A freakin' axe! " *[' ''When he grabs pills ]''' "Can always use these." *[' ''When he grabs a Frying pan ]''' "Skillet!" *"Gonna bonk some heads with this!" *[' ''When he hears a Hunter ]''' "You hear that Hunter?" *"Pay attention, there's a Hunter around." *[' ''When pummeled by Charger ]''' "(scared) Aah, Charger's got me!" *"Kill this beast, guys!" *"Shoot that Charger!" *"Shoot the big guy pounding me into the ground!" *[' ''When the horde is coming ]''' "This is why we've got guns!" *"God damn, its gettin' good!" *[' ''When he sees a Charger ]''' "Look out now! Charger!" *[' ''When Charger grabs Ellis ]''' "Charger... Ellis!" *[' ''Upon seeing a Tank ]''' "Shoot the Tank!" *"Everyone, shoot the Tank!" *"YOU! Shoot the Tank!" *[ Upon hearing a Tank'' ]''' "Tank inbound!" *"Get ready, we got a Tank!" *"Hold steady! Tank!" *[' ''When a teammate is shot by someone else ]''' "Stop shooting each other!" *[' ''When he is covered by Boomer's bile ]''' "Aw, Goddammit!" *"Urgh! This is nasty shit!" *"Uh, dammit. I am covered - In vomit - Again." *"I'm blind!" *[' ''When being hit while incapacitated ]''' "OW! OOW! OOOW!" *[' ''When incapacitated ]''' "Can't do this on my own, need some help." *[' ''At the start of the Dark Carnival ]''' "I hate to be the bearer of bad news guys, but unless Ellis knows how to build a monster truck, we ain’t driving through this." *[' ''When jumped by the Jockey ]''' "Get this thing off my back!" *"Get it off me!" *"Kill this Jockey on me!" *[' ''When healing another Survivor ]''' "Don't waste this by getting pounced on or something" *[ When low on life '''] "Don't this beat all? I'm about to die..." *"God dammit god dammit god... dammit!" *"What was I thinking coming down here...?" *"I'm not going to make it much longer, my friends." *"If I go, you guys are gonna miss me!" *"I have seriously felt better!" *"Pull yourself together, man. You're (grunts in pain) fallin' apart!" *"This is not - (grunts in pain) - how it's gonna end." *'[ 'From the Zombie Survival Guide trailer/When low on health ']' "I have not... come this far... to die now!" *'[ '''When reviving another player] "Get up, get up, get up!" *"Aw shit, get up, get up!" *[' ''When stepping into the Spitter's acid '] '"God dammit, that hurts!" *"What is this shit on me?" *"I got hit by the burnin' goo shit!" *'[ 'Upon the beginning of a Scavenge match '] '"Let's get some gas." *'[ 'While pouring gas into the generator '] "'Come on... Come-onnn..." *'[ 'When there's one more gas can remaining to make the player's team win a Scavenge match '] '"One more can to go!" *"These people SUCKED at high diving." *'['When throwing pipe bomb]''' "Pipe bomb out!" *"Chase this you sorry bastards!" *[After Coach comments on having gone to Whispering Oaks as a child]' "Oh, good. Now we can die there as adults." *'[' ''When Ellis claims they'll have to walk through traffic ]''' "Don't sweat it, Ellis. At least you got us out of that mall." *[' ''After healing ]''' "Ah. Better." *[ Responding to Coach's complaints about climbing stairs in Zombie Survival Guide trailer ] '"C'mon, Coach... Maybe the helicopter...maybe it's made of chocolate!" *[ ''Seeing how the helicopters flee the area in Zombie Survival Guide trailer ''] "Looks like there's been a change of plans..." *[' ''Seeing Riot Infected ]''' "Are these zombies wearin' armor?" *[' ''When he hears a ''[[The Jockey|''Jockey]] ] '''"One of those little Jockey bastards is around." *[''' ''Seeing Bile Bomb]' "Is that a bottle of puke?" *'[' ''Throwing Bile Bomb]''' "Puke in the hole!" *"Fight amongst yourselves!" *[ Waiting for the other survivors to get into the safe room'' ]''' "Don't make me come out there for ya!" *[ When the survivors finish a level '''] "I'm starting to like you guys!" *"You guy's ain't so damn bad!" *"Take that, you mealy-mouthed bastards!" *"And that is how you do it!" *'[ 'When 2 or less survivors finish a level or if all survivors are low on helath at end ]''' "That was TOO close..." *[ ''At the beginning of a chapter ''] "I'm in the middle of nowhere..." *[' ''Upon finding Crowbar ]''' "I cannot WAIT to find a crate." *[ Upon picking up Tonfa'' ]''' "I'm gonna whack the SHIT outta something with this." *[' ''Upon finding weapons ]''' "Everybody grab a weapon!" *[' ''Before starting The Park's Crescendo Event ]' "As soon as we open that door, get ready to run for the tower." *'Ellis: "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait...why we goin' to the tower?" *'Nick:' "We run to the tower, and we turn off the alarm!" *'Ellis:' "Oh! Okay, okay, I get it!" *'[ 'Reviving someone on their third down ']' "You are messed up - if you don't get yourself healed up, that's it." *"You seriously cannot go down again, 'kay? 'Cause if you do, you're not going to make it." *"You're starting to worry me." *"I'm gonna get you up, but you go down again, that's it." *"We can't afford to lose you...yet." *'[ 'When Rochelle dies ']' "There goes repopulating the Earth." *"Rochelle, aw shit." *"Good night, Rochelle." *'[ 'When Coach dies '] '"Aww....Coach..." *"Later, Coach." *"Shit, Coach...I'll miss ya." *'[ 'When Ellis dies '] '"Ellis...aww...Ellis..." *"I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did." *'[' Finding a Magnum ]''' "NIiiiiiice!" *[' ''When the fighter jets fly by at the beginning of The Parish ]' '''Coach: '''All right! The military's still here! *'Nick: '''You don't evacuate people in fighter jets. *[The beginning of The Parish campaign] Coach: "All right, people, let's get to that bridge!" '''Nick: "You mean that blurry line in the horizon? Let's not get ahead of ourselves." *'['Upon Seeing the Bathrooms in the Park '] '"From the looks of this park, I'm glad we didn't arrive early." *'Nick: '"Oh man it, smells awful in here."/ "It smells like..piss." Ellis: '''"I think it smells nice." *[Upon hearing a Witch] "That sounds like my ex-wife." *[As Another Survivor Is Attacked By A Jockey] "10 Bucks says they go to the right" *[' ''Beginning of Dark Carnival's Finale ]''' "I know I'm going to regret this, but turn it up!" *['' When jumping into deep water in Swamp Fever'' '''] Nick: '"This swamp is gonna mess up my white suit!" *'Rochelle: "You mean the one covered in zombie brains?" *'Nick:' "Brains come out, swamp water doesn't. Don't ask me how I know that." *'entering the gun store in [[The Streets]']' "Alright! A candy store for adults!" *'[While moving through the Tunnel of Love in The Coaster]: "You could almost call this a cee-ment river, Ellis!" :'Ellis: '"Ha ha, very funny, Nick." :"Into the swan maintenance room of love!" *[Running on the tracks during The Coaster'' '''] "These Infected do NOT respect lines!"'' *'[' Before The Fairgrounds Crescendo event. ]' "You must be this tall to ride. Sorry Ellis. You'll be missed." :'Ellis: "Ha ha. Aren't you the comedian." *'[' Upon entering the sewers ]''' "I'm not going in there... ah screw it!" *"Oh Christ, not the sewer." *[When someone suggests a plan for a finale]' "That is the stupidest idea I've ever agreed with" *'[' ''While looking at the Lil' Peanut cutout in Dark Carnival ]'''"I do not like that little peanut man..." *[' ''At the beginning of Swamp Fever '] Ellis': "Nick, what the hell? You shot the pilot!" Nick: "Well, he wasn't doing a very good job once he became a zombie, now was he?" Rochelle: "That's true. If I had to pick a low point in the flight, it was when he stopped flying the chopper and attacked us. Anyone... know where we are?" *"Nice fencing. Looks like a federal carousel penitentiary." *"What the hell was this guy doing?" *"That got us around the block." *"Candyasses!" *'[' Seeing a Tank on Dead Center ] "Guys? We have a problem!" * "If we don't move, maybe it won't see us..." * "We are walking through the valley of the shadow of death and kicking ass!" Category:Left 4 Dead 2